


the brightest fireplace

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Princess Mechanic, ficmas really just brings out the fluff in me, wow more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: For the prompt “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”





	the brightest fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Clarke put down the huge, wrapped box down under the tree, right where Raven could see it.

She had only wrapped the present once Raven was sound asleep, her decoy present already opened “discreetly” by Raven. Smiling, she snuck back upstairs, sliding into bed next to Raven and lightly kissing Raven’s shoulder when she moved instinctively closer to the warmth radiating from Clarke.

“Hm...is something wrong?” her voice was groggy, as audible as she was awake.

Huffing a laugh, Clarke replied, “Nothing. Just went to get some water. Go back to bed, babe. I’m right here.”

Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand where it rested on her arm, instead wrapping it around her waist and intertwining their hands as her breaths once again evened out.

 

**********************************

 

Morning quickly chased away the darkness that filled their room, Raven waking before Clarke yet unwilling to move from her arms.

Clarke could tell that Raven was awake when she woke only moments after Raven, mumbling sweet nothings that had become a habitual part of her morning routine. Really, more a gift of the present than part of her routine.

Eventually, they were both up. Raven tried to get Clarke to race her downstairs, but Clarke made up some stupid excuse about how she was too tired to do that.

Really she just wanted to drink up every moment of anticipation before Raven found her  _ real _ present.

She helped Raven downstairs, careful of her bad leg. There was some light bickering on the way down, as was usual.

Raven frowned a little when she saw the second, real present downstairs, Clarke’s unmistakable art style covering the custom wrapping paper, a pattern of ravens with little Santa hats on them covering it.

“Clarke? What’s that? I didn’t see that last night.”

She simply shrugged nonchalantly. “Open it and you’ll find out.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Raven walked over to the present, delicately unwrapping the present and placing the wrapping paper lightly to the side. She finally ripped open the box, furrowing her eyebrows and looking up at Clarke.

“...You got me a box for Christmas?”

Clarke snorted and shook her head, replying, “Keep going, Raven.”

She opened two more boxes. Another...another before she looked up at Clarke, obviously annoyed.

“I can’t believe you, Clarke!”

“It’ll be worth it, promise. Just a few more.”

Raven rolled her eyes and continued, opening three more boxes before getting to the smallest one, fluttering her hands over the box, mesmerized by the engraved raven wearing a crown on it.

“I take it back. I love the box you got me for Christmas. It’s gorgeous, Clarke,” Raven muttered, her hands still working their way around the box, weighing it and feeling it the way she did when she was metalworking.

Clarke made a face, lifting Raven’s face until their lips met.

“Open the box, idiot,” Clarke muttered into the kiss.

Raven shot back, “I opened like...8 boxes? I think I’m done for the day.”

So instead, Clarke took the box from Raven’s head, catching the protests that began to fall off Raven’s lips with hers as she opened the box, pulling away so Raven could see the glimmer of the opal and diamond.

Her eyes were immediately caught and Clarke saw confusion, and then joy, flicker across her face as the cadences of Raven’s voice created the word, ‘yes’, hanging in the air like a sacred prayer.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask you.”

Raven shook her head, meeting Clarke’s eyes with an intensity that made her smirk.

“I do. I do know. And all I want is to be at the altar with you and say ‘I do’ in front of all our friends and family. That is  _ all _ I want in life, Clarke.  _ You. _ So, yes. My answer is yes. Whatever romantic speech you had prepared, I don’t care, because either way, it’s yes. My answer will always be yes.”

Clarke’s smirk came crashing down with Raven’s lips, even as Clarke shook with joy.

“Let me at least put a ring on it,” Clarke murmured, already working the ring onto Raven’s ring finger, where it rested perfectly.

The action didn’t go unnoticed, because Raven was yet again mesmerized, this time by the ring. Her left hand came up to stroke Clarke’s cheek, happy tears beginning to gather in both their eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much. God. I...I love you so much. I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I love you, too. I just...there really aren’t words for what we are, are there?” Clarke winced a little bit at the cold metal of the ring, but it nearly instantly warmed against her skin, so Clarke turned her face and kissed Raven’s palm.

Giddiness filled her as Raven began to work kisses up Clarke’s jawline, reaching the edge of her mouth before Clarke pulled away.

Raven pouted a little bit, but she grabbed a smaller box from under the tree.

“My present isn’t as good but…”

“I’ll love it. Plus, all I really need is you.”

Raven melted a little bit, handing Clarke the box and watching as her eyes lit up at the sight of the sketchbook she bought for her. She took a few moments to look at it before she set it down on the table and offered a hand to Raven to help her up.

“Come on. Now that we’re done with presents, I think a productive use of the rest of the day is cuddling for an hour or two and then doing nothing, don’t you?”

Raven smirked, far better than Clarke did, and followed Clarke upstairs, not able to help but be hyperaware of the ring resting on her ring finger now.


End file.
